


уже совсем светло

by gingerminded



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: Молли тянется за поцелуем в первый раз ещё в Олфилде.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 2





	уже совсем светло

_всё меняется так быстро  
прямо здесь, уже сейчас  
между нами только искры  
искры из глаз_

Молли тактильный, Молли в разгаре битвы не ограничивается громким криком, Молли целует его в лоб и хлопает по щекам.

Молли противный-противный, смотрит прямо в глаза, подходит вплотную и на просьбу «можно ты… не будешь стоять так близко, мне _некомфортно_ » скалится, подмигивает, шепчет «я знаю» и отходит.

Молли тянется за поцелуем в первый раз ещё в Олфилде, а Калеб подаётся вперёд и после тихого «шайсе» чихает, отворачиваясь. Молли попадает в щёку, а у Калеба борода колется и руки слегка трясутся.

— Шайс-с-с-се, — шипит в ответ Молли, обнажая клыки и покачивая хвостом, а потом аккуратно, легко цепляя пальцами волосы, гладит Калеба по голове, обнимает и всё же касается его губ своими, и Калеб всё ещё не знает, что делать с руками, но чувствует, что Молли улыбается.

У Калеба тысяча и ещё одна причина, почему это всё не должно происходить и почему это всё неправильно. Калеб в первый раз ночью на улице не одёргивает ладонь, чувствуя чужую, и, _наверное?_ , начинает искать причины «за».

Калебу изо дня в день плохо, страшно, мерзко и больно — и всё одновременно, а Молли продолжает жить с Фордом в одной комнате и выползать оттуда на час пораньше, чтобы заправить Калебу за ухо мешающую читать прядь волос и прошептать на ухо «доброе утро».

Задаш запоминается весельем на ярмарке, ненавистью к прошлому, жуткой встречей и фиолетовыми губами, которые оставляли того же цвета засосы и целовали, целовали, целовали…

У Молли руки горячие-горячие, и он снова улыбается, снова говорит «доверься мне» и — впервые — целует так резко и так жадно, и беспрерывно рычит Калебу сквозь поцелуй, что тот такой, такой красивый.

У Молли руки горячие-горячие, а острые клыки щекочут и царапают кожу на животе, когда он, плохо прикрыв дверь умывальной и наслаждаясь происходящим, опускается на колени.

Калебу это всё непонятно, незнакомо, голову прожигает гадкое «зачем» и не менее гадкое «почему»: даже когда при «да» в ответ на «можно?» голос почти не дрожит; даже когда Молли на секунду прикусывает губу и берёт его член в рот, берёт медленно, глубоко, а костяшки Калеба белеют от того, как сильно руки сжимают подоконник; даже когда Молли поглаживает его по ноге, а свободная рубашка спадает с плеча и обнажает татуировки, ещё больше шрамов и очень красивые ключицы.

Молли не отрывает от Калеба взгляда, Молли всем видом говорит «наслаждайся», Молли выпускает член изо рта, пускает в ход руки и запрокидывает голову, громко выдыхая, а Калеб слышит очередное «красивый» и не может сдержать стон.

Молли сам возбуждён до одури, Молли обожает удовольствие — получать и приносить в жизнь других, — Молли на данном этапе жизни почему-то просто, блять, обожает Калеба. Он запуганный и поломанный — и это ужасно; он весь покраснел и тяжело дышит, прикрыв глаза, — и этим невозможно не любоваться.

Молли снова прижимается к члену Калеба языком и проходится по всей длине, и стонет, и хрипит, когда тянется свободной рукой себе в штаны — Джестер, разумеется, уже интересовалась, насколько узкие и зачем _настолько_.

Они дышат вразнобой, и Калебу очень нужно хоть что-то сказать, но выходят только ругательства, потому что сил нет уже никаких. Молли умный, Молли всё понимает: Калеба трясёт, трясёт сильно, а Молли отстраняется, сглатывает и спускает себе в руку под свой громкий вздох.

Он хихикает, скалится, а потом говорит что-то про гигиену, а Калеб всё ещё не может пошевелиться, только выдаёт очередное «шайсе» и короткий смешок.

После быстрого мытья они сидят на улице, смотрят на рассвет, сонно зевают, а Калеб сам тянется к чужой руке.

Молли, вроде бы, к огню и жару невосприимчив.

Калеб — слишком, но все «зачем» и «почему» уходят на второй план.

Калеб — слишком, и впервые это что-то хорошее.


End file.
